Gone Forevermore
by sallywatermelon
Summary: Alvin and Brittany are constantly arguing with each other. One day Brittany gets sick of him and just decides to leave. Will Alvin ever win his wife back, or is she done with him for good? Read as Alvin tries to break to guyish habits to be with the woman he loves. Please don't run away after chapter one! The chapters after that are much better.
1. Chapter 1

**So the other day in Spanish class this guy showed me a little skit that happened between a husband and wife. They had the creative names of John and Jessica, and they acted too stereotypical. I'm going to show his version in this chapter and the next chapter will be mine. You can be the judge on whose is better. Oh, and so you don't have to cry over the poor dude's grammar, I'll revise it and put in better grammar as well for his chapter.**

**Alvin's name will replace John and Brittany's name will replace Jessica.**

Alvin: *Throws a bag of potato chips on the floor*

Brittany: Why are you always so lazy? Pick up your mess!

Alvin: I worked all day, why should I have to clean up my mess?

Brittany: Ugh!

_Next Day…_

Alvin: *watches TV while his wife is doing all the laundry*

Brittany: Alvin, can you come help me with this laundry?

Alvin: Why? I worked all day at work why do I have to work at home too?

Brittany: That's it Alvin, I'm leaving. I'm tired of you because you're lazy and you can't do anything I ask you to. Good-bye.

Alvin: …

_Later Alvin is hanging with Theodore_

Alvin: Man, I'm depressed. My wife left me because I never help around the house.

Theodore: Well go get her back! You have to!

Alvin: You're right, Theodore. I'm gonna beg for forgiveness!  
_Later that night_

Alvin: Brittany, can you meet me at the restaurant later?

Brittany: Fine.

_At the Restaurant_

Brittany: So why am I here, Alvin?

Alvin: Baby, please take me back! I promise I'll help around the house!

Brittany: You do? Okay, I'll move back in with you.

_They both lived happily ever after._

**There are so many unanswered questions in his version. Like, "what job does Alvin do that makes him so tired all the time?" and, "why did Brittany just willingly go meet Alvin and take him back so easily?" and, "Why would a girl leave a guy just because he doesn't help around the house? How is their relationship besides the fact that he never helps out?"**

**My version will be coming soon. No worries. Your questions will soon be answered. Tell me what you think!**


	2. The Good Version

**Here's my version. Hopefully it's better (I think it is). Enjoy!**

"Seville!" Alvin's boss's voice rang out.

"Oh great…what'd I do this time?" Alvin muttered under his breath. He put on an emotionless mask as his boss entered the room so he wouldn't get fired for making ugly faces. "Yes, Sir?"

"Why did you accept the Smith's family complaint? I thought I told you to deny them! They don't need our help!"

"But Sir, their house was caught on fire and everything they owned was burned to a crisp. I think that they deserve to have some help from us. Isn't it our job to help people in financial trouble?" Alvin tried sweet-talking to his boss. "What if you were in their situation? Wouldn't you want _your_ insurance company to help you out?"

"Yes…" His boss growled, "… but I'm not in their situation. Next time you pull something like that off, you're fired!"

His boss (I'm tired of calling him that. Let's call him Mr. Obregon, my strict Spanish substitute teacher's name.)…Mr. Obregon stormed out of the office, leaving Alvin all alone in his tiny office space.

"Why did I take this stupid job again?" Alvin wondered out loud. "Oh yeah, I needed the money and this was the only job that was open. Brittany's so lucky. She gets to stay home all day long and watch television. I mean, she does have a job as a receptionist at a doctor's office but that doesn't count. That job is way easier than mine."

A fellow coworker passing by noticed Alvin speaking to himself as he worked and said, "Talking to yourself again, are we?"

Alvin jumped at the sudden interruption and looked at the smirking man. "Yep. Don't we all now and then?"

"Yes, but you do it so much you should probably be placed in a psychiatric ward." His friend joked.

"At least it'd get me away from this place." Alvin joked back.

His friend talked and joked around with him for a while more until he finally decided to he had to leave, leaving Alvin alone with his stray thoughts.

'This job is too stressful,' Alvin thought to himself. 'Maybe I should just quit.'

He quickly reprimanded himself for thinking such a thought. He couldn't quit! He was saving up for a new sports car, something he'd wanted since he was a child. He already had about $20,000 saved up. He had made all that money himself, with no help whatsoever. He was going to get that car if it was the last thing on Earth he ever did.

…

Later, after a stressful day at work, Alvin grabbed a bag of Cheetos Puffs (the best kind of Cheetos there are) and a bottle of Coca-Cola, kicked his shoes off, threw himself on the couch and started enjoying a nice football game.

Needless to say, his wife was NOT pleased when she came home from work and saw her husband making a mess on the sofa that SHE had bought with his stupid fattening snacks. Why he insisted on her buying such tempting, fattening foods she'd never understand.

As he threw his empty bag and bottle on the carpet, she decided this was the last straw and stood in front of the TV. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked impatiently.

"Brittany, will you get out of my way? The Tennessee team just threw a pass all the way across the field and I wanna see if his teammates manage to catch the ball or not!" Alvin snapped.

Brittany didn't budge. "Alvin, pick up your mess or else."

"Right after the game." Alvin promised.

"No, now." Brittany argued.

"No, later." Alvin argued back. "Now move!"

Brittany left the living room in a furious manner, stomping her feet like a two year old not getting a lollipop at a store.

She heard Alvin say, "Wow Britt, real mature for a 23 year old."

Brittany ignored the comment and started working on the dishes that Alvin never wanted to help with. In fact, he never wanted to help with anything, claiming that he made the most money and therefore shouldn't have to be bothered with helping with dumb house chores. Especially since chores were meant for women in the first place.

Just thinking about it made her fuming mad! Why was Alvin so sexist?! Why was he so frustrating? Why did she marry that doofus in the first place?

The only reason they didn't have kids yet was because Alvin claimed he didn't think they were ready for children, and he was probably right. Brittany didn't want the child to have to witness his/her parents fighting every single day.

Once Brittany finished the dishes, she heard Alvin turn the TV off and click on the computer.

Brittany hated that computer. She knew what Alvin did on it. Everyday he would look at stupid pictures of his stupid dream sports cars, and he would also look at every pop-up that appeared on the screen, including the ones that were about porn sites.

She had once spied on him whilst he was on the computer and saw him looking at a picture of a half-naked woman. She had walked out and pretended to just then walk in the living room, making her presence known. Alvin had quickly erased all the history and exited out of the browser before she could even blink.

Oh, how she wanted to take the computer and beat it with a bat for hours until it was nothing but broken circuits and crushed metal; if she did that, Alvin would probably beat HER with a bat.

Brittany decided to try and keep her mind off of Alvin by doing the laundry. Since Alvin insisted on using his paycheck for bills (and his dream car) she used all her money for food and clothes. Both Alvin and Brittany both loved clothes. They had loved clothes when they were only children and their love had never diminished. So Brittany bought almost every pretty thing she saw which didn't please her husband because that meant they had less money for food and snacks. Yes, they always had enough to keep themselves from starving, but never extra. Alvin felt as if his wife was being selfish, which was rather hypocritical, considering he put money aside all the time for his dream car. Brittany figured if Alvin could have his dream car she could have her dream clothes.

…

The next day after another day at work just like the previous one, Alvin kicked his shoes off in the living room and looked for a snack in the kitchen. When he couldn't find anything, he decided to look for something to cook. Still nothing.

Brittany walked into the kitchen eating the last granola bar (and food) in the house. She didn't even do so much as to glance at her husband even when he gave her an angry glare.

"Brittany, why didn't you run to the grocery store earlier? You're off of work today. Didn't you have time?" Alvin tried to conceal his anger at his wife for not having any food in the house, but he didn't do it as well at home at he did at work with his boss.

"I thought with you getting off of work early you had plenty of time to run to the store. It's not my fault you didn't take advantage of the extra time you had."

"Brittany! This was the first time in forever that I got to spend with some friends! You get to spend time with your friends every single day and you whine like a little…"

"A little WHAT, Alvin?" Brittany dared Alvin to finish the sentence.

"Never mind. But the fact is is that you always get to have free time and whenever I want to do something fun for once you always cry and whine about it. It's not fair!" Alvin let his words sink through for a little while, then added, "Plus, we both agreed that it's your job to buy the groceries."

"Oh yeah? Well, you haven't been filling your part of the bargain either, Alvin." Brittany argued.

"What are you talking about? I've paid every single bill we have and any money I have leftover I put it in my savings account."

"Our house needs that leftover money, Alvin."

"Why? Last time I checked everything in the house was working just fine, Brittany."

"The walls need to be painted, I want a garden in the backyard, I want to get a new air conditioning system installed in the house and I want to have carpeting on the floor."

"Those aren't needs; those are wants." Alvin pointed out.

Brittany huffed. "At least I don't sit at the computer and look at trash all day long."

"What… what are you talking about?" Alvin stuttered.

"I know what you do at the computer, Alvin. I saw for myself. Even if I didn't, why else would you erase the history of what websites you've been on and why would you exit out the browser the second I walk into the room?" Brittany was close to hyperventilating. Tears threatened to spill out her eyes at any moment.

Alvin was in speechless and tried to sweet-talk his wife, but failed just like he had with his boss. "Britt, let me explain."

Brittany was in tears by now. "You don't need to explain anything to me. I want out."

"Out of what?" Alvin played dumb, hoping he was wrong about what he suspected.

"Out of this pointless marriage you… you… you… you bastard!" Brittany threw the nearest thing at her soon-to-be ex-husband, which happened to be a toaster.

Alvin had been so shocked he didn't even duck the toaster. He grunted as it hit his professional suit he always had to wear to work and got crumbs from some bread he had toasted in there that morning on his shirt. He didn't even wipe it off as he studied Brittany's eyes.

They were filled with hurt, betrayal, anger, sadness, and a hint of regret, but it was so small he could barely detect it.

Alvin was had never heard words so terrible in his life. He'd been very upset before of course, but they had never made him feel the way her words had just made him feel.

His wife was leaving him. Forever. And she was probably never going to come back no matter what he did or said.

**That was chapter one of my version! I know I didn't do it in play script like the original but I'm felt like the story would be better if I did it in novel version. Can anyone guess where I got some of the ideas for this story? The winners get to choose whether or not Brittany starts to fall in love with another guy, ya know, to add to the drama. If you guess wrong, well…I'll just be happy for the reviews. Please review! I think this is one of my most favorite stories that I've written so far. I wrote a romance story a year ago and it sucked…major. Like, don't even go look at it because you'll throw up at how horrible it is.**

**But since then I've read my fair share of romance stories. I've watched dozens of romance movies and seen and heard lots of real life romantic stories happening at my school between my friends. When I wrote the story, I was still in middle school and thought I'd be great at romance. That was stupid of me, considering I'd never even had a crush back then. Now as a sophomore in high school, I've gotten a lot more insight on romance. Oh, and I'm pretty sure my writing skills are way better as well.**

**I really hope you guys like this story. Tell me if you think I should review or not! Oh, and if there's already a story like this up on this site, please let me know and I'll try and either alter my story or stop writing it altogether.**

**Read and review and have a nice day, Y'all! Oh, and don't forget to SMILE!**


End file.
